


He's All Hers

by AriadneKurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Play, Better sex through kido, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/pseuds/AriadneKurosaki
Summary: It's a well-known fact that Ichigo loves Rukia beyond measure and reason.And tonight, he's all hers.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60
Collections: International Ichiruki Hentai Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: IIHWE Day 1, Worship (this love)
> 
> This story is based on Naomi Mevil's beautiful (and very hot) art, a preview of which can be found [ here.](https://twitter.com/NaomiMevil/status/1330456038886273024?s=20)
> 
> Please mind the tags.

Seeing her in tiny black panties and a bra with straps that frame her breasts and lead to the shortest skirt he’s ever seen her wear gets his blood pumping, but there are _bunny ears_ too, black ones that sprout from a headband that pushes back her chin-length hair. He wants to laugh, but the look she gives him is so heated that instead he swallows and manages to say, “That’s a new outfit.”

“I thought we could try something new tonight,” Rukia tells him as she steps closer, false ears bobbing as she leans up to kiss him. “We talked about it a few weeks ago.”

Ichigo’s not entirely sure how Rukia coaxed him into agreeing to this when she brought it up, except that, of course, he loves her beyond measure – frankly, beyond reason. “I remember,” he says, and if his voice is breathy and his heart already beating a tattoo in his chest, well – this is _Rukia_.

“Good,” she breathes back, and tugs at his obi. “Take your kosode and shitagi off for me.”

It doesn’t take him long to get out of the upper half of his uniform, but when he reaches for the ties of his hakama Rukia stops him. “You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?” she asks against his lips, voice deceptively soft. Ichigo’s breath hitches: she has his hair wrapped around her hand, suddenly, and she tugs lightly when he doesn’t respond right away.

“Rukia,” he says softly, and the nerves in his voice must be obvious because her expression softens and so does the grip on his hair.

“Trust me,” she murmurs, violet eyes meeting his. “We trust each other when we fight, don’t we?”

He leans in closer, and her mouth finds his again, lips meeting and parting only when he’s breathless and her pupils are wide and dark with arousal. “We do,” Ichigo agrees, and the nerves settle as she smiles at him. They’re precious things, her smiles, and if he’s dedicated himself to creating more of them, well, he can’t really be blamed for that.

“It’s the same thing.” Rukia kisses him again. “Only _more_ , because I’ll be taking care of you.” She turns more serious, then, and says, “I need you to pick a safe word, too. If something _isn’t_ okay and you need me to stop, immediately, that’s the word I need you to use.”

His cheeks heat. There’s… _stuff_ in their bedroom tonight, more than he expected when Rukia said, _I’d like to try something different_ two weeks ago. Ichigo doesn’t mind _different_ : he’ll do just about anything she wants if it will make her happy. And this – her, telling him what to do and dressed like she’s going to take control of him – makes his knees feel weak. “Red,” he says finally.

“Red is your safe word,” she agrees, and kisses him again. There’s a sharper edge to it this time, her teeth nipping at him as Rukia presses and he gives, mouth opening to hers and hands grasping her forearms to keep her close. When they pull away from one another again, Ichigo can feel the change in her. “Put your arms behind your back for me,” she orders.

Hearing her voice like that, so like and unlike her orders to him in battle – a full-body shudder of arousal moves over him and Ichigo hurries to do as she asks, while she walks around him slowly and picks up a pile of leather and buckles. “Okay,” he says, and bites his lip when she raises an eyebrow at him. “You uh – we haven’t agreed on what I should call you, tonight.”

There’s that softening in her expression again, there and gone. “Tonight,” she says, and steps behind him, rearranging his arms so that his forearms are parallel to one another, “I’m your Mistress. And when I tell you to do something, you tell me _yes, Mistress_.”

His breath hitches and his cock gives a kick beneath his hakama. Okay, yeah – Rukia’s right about _this_. “Yes, Mistress,” he repeats, and breathes in deep when her lips press against the skin between his shoulder blades in response.

“Good,” she murmurs. Soft fabric wraps around each of his wrists and Ichigo can hear a buckling noise – she’s cuffing his wrists together. “How does that feel?” she asks, and he tests the cuffs, then rolls his shoulders experimentally. Rukia waits, patiently, until he finishes.

“They feel okay,” Ichigo agrees, and winces when she tugs his hair again. “Mistress,” he adds.

Rukia hums her agreement and something jingles lightly against his back. “Turn around,” she tells him, and when he does she has a collar in her hands, black leather lined with soft, plush cloth. “I’m going to put this on you, because you’re _mine_.”

The words send another bolt of arousal through him and Ichigo has to swallow, hard. “I’m all yours,” he tells her roughly, and he _is_ , always. He bends down so that Rukia can reach his neck, but she just shakes her head.

“Kneel for me,” she orders, making him shiver again. Ichigo does as she says immediately, a little awkwardly given the restraints on his wrists, and gets on his knees. He’s so tall compared to her that he sinks down further, so that his thighs are touching his calves, to put more distance between her height and his. “Good,” Rukia murmurs, and twists his long, waist-length hair out of the way so that she can wrap the dark collar around his neck. When it clicks shut, she checks the fit of it with her fingers and asks, again, “How does that feel?”

The sound of the collar closing around his neck is – Ichigo can’t even describe what it does to him, but he stretches for her, neck arching to test the fit of the collar. “It’s fine, Mistress,” he says softly, and leans into her touch when Rukia strokes her hand through his sunset-hued hair.

“You should see yourself like this,” Rukia whispers in return, and steps behind him again, fingertips trailing over his bare shoulders. There’s more jingling, and then Ichigo feels a strip of leather against his back, pressing before there’s another click. He drags in a breath: she’s connected his wrists and the collar together.

“Should I?” he asks, and he’s so _hard_ that he’s shocked she hasn’t noticed. Or maybe she has.

“Mhm,” Rukia agrees. There’s a mirror in their bedroom, and her hand on his shoulder has him turning on his knees toward it to look at the way the strip of black leather wraps around his neck, at the way his arms are bound behind him as he kneels just for her, chest bare and a little flushed under her gaze. “Do you want to know a secret?” she asks, fingers stroking through his hair again.

“Please, Mistress.” His eyes meet hers in the mirror and Ichigo can’t help the way he shivers, wanting her. _Needing_ her.

Rukia leans down and whispers into his ear, “You’ve made me wet for you already, just kneeling here like this.” When he jerks against her, she asks unnecessarily, “Oh, do you like that idea?”

“I love it,” he breathes, and turns his attention away from the mirror to look up at her, skin pale in the low light except where her cheeks are ever so slightly flushed. Ichigo swallows and asks, “Let me please you, Mistress?”

“Oh.” The word is soft as it leaves Rukia’s mouth, and she takes a deep breath of her own. “You can please me by standing back up so I can get your hakama off,” she says, voice firming up.

Ichigo stands smoothly even without the use of his arms, but when he’s straightened up she presses close to him and all he can do is breathe because she’s wearing so very little and he just wants her to touch him. He wants to touch _her._ Her hands untie the knot that holds up his hakama and they fall, leaving Ichigo in only his fundoshi – which is straining to contain his cock.

“Oh, you need me, don’t you?” Rukia teases.

He leans down closer to her to ask, “Can I tell _you_ a secret?” When she nods indulgently, he whispers, “I always need you, Mistress.” Her nimble fingers unfasten the white fabric and it drops to the floor, leaving his cock to spring, fully hard and a drop of precum already forming at the tip, from its confines.

“ _Oh_ ,” she says, as if it’s a shock to see him like this, and reaches for him. Ichigo nearly chokes on a moan as her hand closes around him and strokes; unable to touch her, all he can do is _feel_ as her petite hand, sword-callused but still soft, moves along his length. “Do you like that? You want to be inside me, don’t you?” Rukia asks, voice teasing as he drops his head toward her and moans, hair spilling downwards.

“Always.” The word rushes from his mouth before he moans again, already nearly undone by her touch. “I know you have – _oh_ – other plans first, but _always_ , Rukia – Mistress,” Ichigo hurries to correct himself. When her other hand smacks his ass, he huffs with shock and jerks forward, cock leaping in her hand.

“Mm, I do have other plans,” she agrees, and Ichigo can’t quite suppress a whine when her hand falls away from his cock. “Get back on your knees,” she orders.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ichigo murmurs. He lowers himself carefully, and her hand is there, under his elbow, to steady him when he overbalances. A shiver of arousal moves through him as he looks at her, still clothed in dark leather and soft fabric while he is completely naked for her. His cock twitches as he waits for her to touch him.

Rukia’s fingertips brush his shoulders again and she has something in her hand. It’s a – Ichigo blinks. It’s a _plug_ , which makes him blush as she looks at him, but it’s not just that.

“It has a tail,” he blurts out. There’s a long, luxurious tail that nearly matches his hair color sprouting from the slender plug.

“Mhm,” Rukia murmurs, and smirks down at him. “I thought it would suit you, since I have these tonight.” Her free hand reaches up to touch her headband. “Lean forward for me, with your ass in the air,” she orders.

His cheeks must be red as cherries, because Ichigo feels them burning, but he does as she says. The way she _gasps_ for him, the way her breathing is suddenly faster, makes him shiver in turn. She _likes_ this, and he just wants to please her. He sinks deeper, shoulders nearly touching the floor, before Ichigo turns his head to try and look at her as her slender hands slide down his back and along his forearms. Her hands find his, fingertips just lightly brushing over them before they pull away. Ichigo follows the sound of her footsteps, away from him and then back.

Something cold drips on him suddenly, and Ichigo can’t quite restrain a yelp.

Behind him, Rukia _giggles_. “Is that too cold?” she asks. “Don’t worry, it’ll be warm soon enough.”

His breath hitches. Her hands are on him, stroking his thighs and coming up to his ass, making him shiver as her slender fingers brush over his skin. “Um,” he says, and feels her go still. “I’ve never done this before,” Ichigo reminds her a little breathlessly.

“I know,” she murmurs. “But I think you can take it.” Her voice goes lower and a little hypnotic as Rukia adds, “I know you _want_ to take it for your mistress. Don’t you want to please me?”

Ichigo lets out a ragged breath, cock straining between his legs and dripping precum on the floor beneath him. “Always, Mistress,” he rasps. He _needs_ her to touch him, needs her hand on him, needs her to ride him until she screams for him. His cock gives another jerk at the thought. “ _Please_.”

The hum in her voice is one of approval, and her fingertips, slick and warm, brush over the pucker between his cheeks. His breath hitches.

“You’re being so good for me,” Rukia praises, voice washing over him.

One finger presses inside and Ichigo squirms, a blush climbing up his face. She thrusts gently, first with just the one finger and then with a second, making him moan for her. He’s painfully hard and when her fingers press against something inside of him, a lightning bolt of pleasure flashes through him and he chokes out her name.

“Mm, that’s not what you’re calling me tonight, remember?” Rukia asks from behind him, and her fingers press further.

“S-sorry,” he gasps out, “Mistress.”

“That’s better.” She’s still pressing, still thrusting slowly, and the moans she draws from him are low and throaty until she pulls back and he whimpers, both at the slick drag of her fingers and the way Rukia suddenly stops touching him. There’s a quiet click behind him and Ichigo can hear the swish of the tail brushing against the floor. Then something thicker and harder than her fingers presses against him: it’s the plug, pushing into him. “Relax,” Rukia murmurs when Ichigo tenses against the intrusion.

His senses go haywire as the plug presses forward, and Ichigo’s head drops as he moans for her, body trembling and cock dripping. He tries to breathe in to calm himself as she’s ordered, until the plug is fully seated inside of him, pressing against that spot that makes him see lightning behind his eyes whenever he shifts his weight. Her soft voice praises him again, telling him how _good_ he is and how seeing him take this for her is so _hot_.

There’s movement behind him, still, and Ichigo strains to hear what his lover – his _Mistress_ – is doing. Her hand touches his back, above his arms, and Ichigo lets out a breath as he arches into her touch. “Come back up for me,” she murmurs. “I want to see you.”

He does as she asks, settling back into a kneeling position. When he glances back, the tail looks ridiculously luxurious as it spills out behind him. The plug itself makes his breath stutter whenever he so much as twitches. And his cock is a flushed angry red, still dripping precum and aimed at Rukia as she settles onto her knees between his legs – with a ball gag in one hand. “Oh,” he says, cheeks flushing, as she presses closer.

Rukia’s lips find his and he strains to get closer to her, to show her how much he _needs_ her, even though he can’t touch her. Ichigo struggles against the bonds around his wrists when she licks into his mouth, and when her fingertips brush against his cock he moans embarrassingly loudly, body shaking against hers. “You need me so _much_ , don’t you?” she asks against his lips.

“Always need you,” he manages to moan in between kisses. “Hurts not to have you.”

“Hold on for me a while longer,” Rukia coaxes, as she gathers his hair in one hand and pulls it off to one side. “I know that you can.” Her voice turns firmer. “You won’t be able to speak with this on. If you need me to stop, hit your foot against the floor three times.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Ichigo nods slowly and he doesn’t resist when she presses the gag into his mouth. It’s not _too_ big, but it’s a little awkward until he manages to get his mouth around it just right. She’s patient with him as he adjusts. He moans against it at the touch of her hands on him – they’re just buckling the gag on, but every touch of her skin on his practically sparks a fire. He always needs her, but this – he _needs her so much_ that Ichigo thinks he might die of it.

Rukia’s hand is in his hair again, stroking the long length of it and gripping. Her other hand is touching the buckles holding the gag on, fingertips lightly brushing over his skin. “You’re so good for me,” she praises again, eyes heavy-lidded and dark with lust as she watches him. “So beautiful like this, bound just for me.”

He leans into her helplessly, struggling a little to breathe evenly as she touches him. Bound and gagged like this, all he can do is watch her and wait for her to touch him. Ichigo _could_ break free if he wanted, it’s true; he’s one of the most powerful men in Soul Society and compared with everything else he’s gone through, the bindings on him would be easier to shred than tissue paper.

But Ichigo doesn’t want that. He has given himself over to Rukia and he is _hers_ until she says otherwise.

God, he hopes she never says otherwise.

He doesn’t need him to say any of that out loud; Rukia’s eyes are knowing as they meet his. She strokes his hair again and promises, “You’re all mine.” Her hand slides down, then: skimming along his cheek and neck, trailing over his shoulder and down his chest. Ichigo’s eyes widen and he moans around the gag as Rukia’s fingers find one nipple and pinch, as her nails drag along his stomach and her hand slides lower. “And you’ll come when I say you can.” The words send a bolt of need through him.

When she grasps his cock again it takes everything Ichigo has not to come right then and there. He bucks into her hand helplessly and when her fingers grip the base of him, holding back his orgasm, the pressure is both torture and a relief. “So needy,” Rukia purrs, and her fingers stay there as she leans closer to kiss his neck above the collar. Ichigo gasps around the gag when she bites him a second later, shocks of pleasure moving through him as he bucks against her hand again. “Do you need me to let you come?” she asks, and her eyes are mischievous as she looks up from his neck.

Ichigo moans helplessly for her, torn between nodding and holding out until she lets him touch _her_. She lets go of his cock a moment later, fingers still stroking through his hair as he ducks his head and trembles for her, cock twitching with every movement.

“So obedient,” Rukia murmurs, the ears on her headband bobbing as her hands brush lightly over his skin. Her lips find a spot beneath his jaw and nip, making his eyelids flutter with the little zing of pleasure she gives him.

When her hand strokes the length of him again he _whimpers_ , the sound low and needful in his throat as he kneels for her, cock thrusting helplessly into her hand and the plug sending shockwaves through him as he leans over her, entire body shaking with every stroke of her slender hand. _Please_ , he thinks, as the gag muffles his moans.

She brings him to the edge and keeps him there again, telling him _how good_ he is, but when he edges close to an orgasm Rukia’s fingers clamp around him again. “Not until I say you can,” she tells him again, voice low and firm in his ears. She does it a third time, leaving his cock practically weeping and his whole body flushed from the effort of not disobeying her.

Then her hand strokes again, and Ichigo shudders as her hand tightens and her eyes stare into his. His cock swells in her hand, and Ichigo moans a warning as Rukia pumps him. When she doesn’t stop his eyes widen and he straightens up to look at her frantically, shaking against her and trying to hold back.

And then his Mistress whispers, “ _Come for me,”_ in his ear and strokes once more. Ichigo screams behind the gag, cock jerking into her hand as the orgasm crashes over him in a wave of such intense pleasure that the world goes white. He spurts into her hand, onto the floor beneath them as his hips jerk and he tries to cry her name even through the obstruction in his mouth. Tears gather at the corners of his eyes and he slumps over her, struggling to breathe and trembling against her where her shoulder is holding him up.

“That was beautiful,” she whispers, and he basks in her praise. “You’re so good for me, waiting to come until I say you can.” Her hand strokes through his hair.

But his chest heaves and Ichigo still can’t get enough air. Weakly, the top of his foot slaps the wooden floor, three times so that Rukia straightens up and her fingers fly to unbuckle the gag. “Tell me what’s wrong,” she says seriously, and he slumps forward against her as soon as he spits the gag out, panting open-mouthed. The ball rolls away from them on the smooth wooden floor.

“S-sorry. Just the gag, couldn’t breathe,” he pants as she holds him up.

“Shh,” she croons softly, hands stroking over his still-bound arms. “I’ve got you.”

When his breathing has evened out a little, Ichigo turns his head and presses his lips against her neck. He doesn’t want to have ruined it, he doesn’t want her to _stop,_ so he whispers, “I know, Mistress. I’m yours, and all I want to do is please you.”

One hand strokes firmly along his back. “You have,” she promises, and when he raises his head her lips curve in a smile that’s positively wicked. “Since the gag is too much for you, why don’t I let you use your mouth for something better?”

“Please,” he begs, eyes wide as they meet hers.

When she pulls away from him and stands Ichigo watches, still bound for her, as she reaches up and unbuttons the collar of the little transparent top she’s wearing and then reaches back to unzip the equally-transparent skirt. His mouth is dry as the skimpy fabric and straps fall away from her petite frame. The curves of her breasts are still covered in soft, black fabric and the thong she wears is the same color, tiny and just barely hiding her from his sight.

Ichigo’s edging forward on his knees before he realizes he’s doing it. “Please, Mistress,” he begs again, and Rukia’s lips curve.

“Please what?” she asks.

He struggles against his bindings again before he can stop himself but settles at a look from her. “Let me taste you,” Ichigo offers, voice husky as he watches her. “Let me worship you with my mouth until you scream. _Please._ ” When a little shiver moves through her whole body and Rukia bites her lip, Ichigo knows she’s going to let him touch her, _finally_.

“Come here, then,” Rukia demands, and Ichigo shuffles forward on his knees to get to her.

Her thong has barely dropped to the floor before Ichigo dives in, kneeling at her feet while he laps at her, tongue finding her dripping wet and hot for him. Rukia’s moans drive him, and so does her hand in his hair, holding him against her as he licks through the soft folds of her pussy and teases her entrance with his tongue.

“More,” she demands, and he obeys, lips closing on her clit and sucking until she’s grabbing his hair with both hands and calling out his name. She tastes _incredible_ , and Ichigo wants every drop of her, wants to make her _scream_ for him. When he licks lower again his nose nudges at her clit instead, keeping her on edge as her knees wobble and she tugs at his hair to pull him closer.

“I want to touch you,” he whispers against her skin. “ _Please_.” Before she can say anything he’s licking again, tracing shapes along heated pink skin with his tongue. Rukia doesn’t even answer; she’s too busy moaning. He doesn’t mind. Ichigo just keeps up his ministrations, lips returning to the swollen bud of her clit and sucking until she really does scream for him, his name filling the air of their bedroom as she comes for him. Her body shakes above his and he licks up the juices she spills as she slumps over him.

Ichigo’s already hard for her again.

With his arms bound, though, all he can do is lick her and nuzzle at her thighs until she straightens up, eyes still dark as she looks at him, body still trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure. “Mm, you’ve been so good, using that mouth of yours,” Rukia tells him, as her fingertips brush over his shoulders. She steps behind him and suddenly Ichigo’s wrists are free and the strap down his back is gone too.

The rush of feeling through his arms as he moves them makes him groan, but Rukia’s hands are on him, massaging his biceps and shoulders. “You wanted to touch me,” she murmurs after a moment. “Are you going to be good and please your mistress?”

He doesn’t need any encouragement. Ichigo’s up from his kneeling position in an instant and she’s in his arms, his lips slanting against hers so passionately that Rukia moans into his mouth as his hands roam all over her back, her fabric-covered breasts, and her ass, too. “Yes,” he mumbles against her mouth finally. “Tell me what you need – _please_.” The word is begging against her mouth as his hands slide back up and he unfastens the hooks of her bra.

Her breath hitches when his hands cup her breasts beneath the loosened fabric, and a pleased moan escapes her when his thumbs brush over her bare, hardened nipples. They drift back apart for air and Rukia cups his cheek. “So eager for me,” she praises again, and Ichigo shivers in response. “But I didn’t say you could stand up.”

Ichigo’s lips find his way down her neck, leaving light kisses on her pale skin. “Sorry, Mistress,” he mumbles against her skin, “I needed to touch you. You just…” He reaches one hand up to run his fingers through her hair. “You have no idea how much I need you.”

“Oh, I can guess,” Rukia teases, as one hand reaches between them and grasps him. “I suppose I’ll let it slide _this_ time. Get on the bed,” she orders, and huffs when Ichigo scoops her into his arms.

“Let me carry you,” he pleads into her skin. “Just need to touch you.”

She must hear how vulnerable he feels, because Rukia leans up to kiss him, fingertips brushing over the collar still wrapped around his neck. “So needy,” she murmurs, but lets him take her across the room to their bed. When he sets her down on the plush mattress, she discards her bra, letting it drop to the floor while Ichigo climbs in with her. He grabs for her again, but Rukia shoves him onto his back with a hand on his chest. “Enough disobedience.” Her voice is stern as she says the words.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ichigo murmurs, and glances down at the still-luxurious tail where it spreads out beside him. His hand covers hers.

“Oh, that’s staying for a while longer,” Rukia promises, and straddles him. Her pussy is so _hot_ – and so wet that she leaves a streak of her slick on his stomach. She isn’t touching his cock, still, and Ichigo can’t help the whine that builds up in his throat. “Mm. Should I let you fuck me, or should I make you lick me again?” she asks, voice teasing, as Ichigo’s other hand comes up to find and cup one of her breasts.

“I’ll do anything you want me to,” he whispers when she gasps and leans in closer to him as his fingers roll her nipple between them.

Her lips curve and Rukia leans closer so that she can brush her lips against his ever so lightly. Ichigo leans up to deepen the kiss, but her hand pushes him back down against the bed. “I know you will.” And then she crawls up his body until her knees are to either side of his head, with her hips are hovering over his face and her hands are on the headboard. “You’re going to lick me until I come again, and _then_ maybe I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ichigo murmurs against her thigh. His arms come up to cup her ass, bringing her closer to him. She’s _soaked_ for him, folds slick and pink as his tongue drags through them. When she shivers above him Ichigo grins and pulls her even closer, lips and tongue teasing her until she moans for him and demands _more, more, don’t you dare tease me_ above him. In earnest he licks, drinking her up and listening to her panting, to her praises as she tells him through kiss-swollen lips that his mouth is _so good, right there, harder_. He pulls away just long enough to slide two fingers inside of her and thrust, making her throw her head back and wail for him.

She’s always been beautiful to him but this – her above him, head thrown back in pleasure as he fucks her with his fingers and sucks her clit – Rukia is so _hot_ like this that Ichigo is enthralled, ensorcelled by the look of her. He dives back in like a man starved, fingers thrusting and pressing on just the right spot until she comes, screaming his name while the headboard creaks in protest. Her hips thrust against his face and Ichigo drags her closer, not even caring if he drowns himself in her while he licks her through it until she squirms and pulls away, flushed red and panting as she collapses beside him.

Ichigo draws the back of his hand over his face and rolls onto his side to face her, and when Rukia doesn’t object he pulls her closer, one arm draped over her as he lowers his mouth to kiss her neck, her breasts. “Mistress?” he asks finally, and her eyes focus on him. He can’t help but be pleased that her breathing is still uneven and that she looks _wrecked_ for him: hair mussed and bunny ears askew, lips bitten and red.

“Mm. You need me, don’t you?” Rukia asks, and when her hand wraps around his still-hard cock Ichigo gasps against her skin, hips bucking helplessly.

“ _Always_ ,” he hisses, cheeks flushed.

“Have you been good enough that I should let you fuck me?” she inquires, and the look in her eyes is wicked as she strokes.

He pants for her, squirming to get closer as he leans in to kiss her, mouth slanting over hers. “Hope so,” Ichigo gets out against her lips. “Need you so much.” When Rukia lets go of him he whimpers, but she’s kissing him still, and though his hips buck, he controls himself and doesn’t grab for her the way he so desperately wants to. When she shoves him onto his back and straddles him Ichigo goes willingly.

Then Rukia’s lowering herself onto him, and it’s all Ichigo can do to grip the sheets beneath him and moan for her as she sinks down, filling herself with his cock as he watches. He’s enveloped in the wet, tight warmth of her, and he can’t look away from the sight of his length spreading her open. She starts to ride him, then, rocking her hips and moaning for him, and Ichigo’s hand finds her hip to steady her atop him as the other props himself up on one elbow to watch. The ears springing from her headband bob in time with their thrusts.

They move together, their moans filling the air. He pleads for _more_ and she gives it, pussy squeezing around his cock so tightly while he fucks up into her and she grinds against him, taking her own pleasure. The plug still inside him rocks up as he moves, and Ichigo’s hips stutter every time it does, making Rukia cry out for him. “Let me…” he begs, and his fingers find her clit when she nods, driving her higher and higher atop him.

“Not – not yet,” she finally says, when she is shaking atop him. Ichigo reluctantly pulls his hand back.

“Tell me, Mistress,” he gasps out, and Rukia grinds against him so that he moans for her and bucks up helplessly. “Tell me what you need.”

Her juices coat his cock when she pulls away. “I want you to _fuck_ me,” she demands. When Ichigo blinks at her, Rukia leans down and against his lips she tells him just what she wants: “ _hard_. Like you can’t stop yourself, like you haven’t seen me in months.”

They roll together until Ichigo is above her, cock dripping with her slick as he settles back between her legs. “Anything my Mistress wants,” he breathes. His cock brushes against her inner thigh, leaving her slick behind as he hitches her up, pulling her legs over his shoulders.

Rukia throws her head back and groans for him as he sinks inside of her again, and this time Ichigo sets the pace, thrusting hard and fast so that she moans every time he bottoms out inside of her and arches up when he starts to pull away. He meets her every demand for _harder,_ and _more_ , changing the angle of his thrusts to make her scream and dropping his hand down to find her clit with his thumb and rub so that her legs shake against his chest and she grabs at the headboard behind her for purchase. Ichigo scrambles to hold onto her when she uses her grip on the headboard to thrust against him, but they find their rhythm again and rock together.

When she demands _more_ again, Ichigo grins down at her and shifts his angle again so that he’s thrusting just the way she likes when she’s close to coming for him: sharp and shallow, with his fingers stroking and rubbing her clit until her moans are constant. “Come for me,” he begs as he watches her, eyes dark with need meeting hers. “I want to make you _come_ , I _need_ you.”

She stills beneath him for a heartbeat before her inner walls clutch at him and Rukia cries out his name, writhing in her pleasure. She pulls him along with her, and Ichigo’s voice breaks as he buries himself inside her with one last thrust and calls her name, white-hot pleasure washing over him as he spills into her. His head hangs down between them, sunset-bright hair brushing over her skin. Her hand comes up and he thrusts, hard, drawing another gasp from her as she slowly pulls the plug from inside of him and sets it aside.

They stay together like that for a long moment, until Ichigo lets her legs down gently and finds her mouth with his, lips meeting and parting in long, slow kisses.

Rukia reaches up to take the headband off and it lands somewhere in the low light of their bedroom. “I love you,” she whispers into his mouth, and her hands stroke over his back, keeping him closer as he rocks weakly into her.

“I love you too,” Ichigo whispers back. Her hands stroke through his hair and he moves into her touch. Regretfully, he slips out of her, but they stay close, his leg sliding between hers to twine them together.

Eventually, Rukia’s hands come up and she gently takes the collar from his neck. “How did that feel?” she asks when the leather is set aside and she can gently kiss the newly-revealed skin.

Ichigo tucks her closer to him, hands stroking over her back and arms, body pressing to hers. “It was…really hot,” he admits. “I’m always yours but I—I liked being _yours_ tonight.”

“Always,” she says, quiet but firm, and smiles when Ichigo’s hold tightens. They lie together quietly for a while, just touching one another, until their breathing slows. “We should get cleaned up,” Rukia whispers.

“Hn.” Ichigo’s hand strokes through her short hair and he leans in to kiss her again, elbows keeping his weight off of her. “Can I carry you?” he asks, and Rukia’s hand comes up to cup his cheek.

“Just us now, Ichigo,” she whispers. “You don’t have to ask if it’s okay to take care of your wife.”

Their lips meet again and then Ichigo carefully climbs out of bed, a little shaky before he steadies himself. His mood dips suddenly, inexplicably, until Rukia reaches for him and he can pull her into his arms, cradling her as he takes her into their little bathing room. Her heart beating against his buoys him again.

* * *

Later, with their bedroom tidied, they curl up together in pale sleeping yukata with only a little moonlight from the window to see by. “What did you like most?” Rukia asks. He’s spooned up behind her, one arm flung over her waist and the other beneath the pillows.

Ichigo’s arm tightens round her and he cuddles closer under the blankets. “I liked being ordered around by you,” he admits after a long moment of silence. “All I wanted to do was make you feel incredible.” More quietly he whispers, “I liked being bound by you, and I _really_ liked the way _you_ liked that.”

She hums thoughtfully and turns in his arms to face him. He shifts, the hand now behind her coming up to stroke her hair. “What _didn’t_ you like?”

Again he has to think about it, but finally Ichigo settles on, “Gag’s best in small doses, I think.” He nuzzles against her. “I was worried I’d ruin the night when I needed you to take it off.”

“You didn’t,” Rukia promises. “That’s what a safe word is _for._ And the tail?”

His cheeks heat. “Yeah, I liked that too. Maybe…not always with the actual _tail_.” He steals a kiss when she laughs, and they settle into a comfortable, drowsy silence.

“You were right,” Ichigo tells her when they’ve been drifting for a while.

She rouses herself and kisses him gently. “Hm?”

“I _really_ liked it.”

Rukia yawns and tucks herself closer, head resting against his chest. “I did say you would.”

“About the rabbit ears, though…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wildly self-indulgent and the plot is thinner than a piece of tulle.
> 
> It also might not be everyone's cup of tea; please mind the tags, and if you'd like a different cup - er, fic - there are lots of other good choices in the IchiRuki tag.

Ichigo knows that his sex life with Rukia is a little different than some people’s – in a good way. He’s heard other men in the Seireitei complain before, either about not getting any or about being bored, or about a girlfriend who won’t do something. Sometimes, he wants to ask if they’ve ever thought about paying attention to what their partner wants.

That’s worked for Ichigo, anyway. Whether it’s listening for that particular gasping sound Rukia makes when she’s close, saying yes when she wants to try something new, or watching for the glint in her eye (and the bunny eared headband on the nightstand) that tells him she wants to be in charge for the night, it works.

It’s why he listens carefully when she tucks herself close to him one night, still catching her breath, and traces her fingers over his chest. “I think it might be nice to try something new,” Rukia tells him, and hums softly when Ichigo presses his lips to her temple.

“Yeah?” Ichigo’s own breathing is still a little ragged. “What’d you have in mind?” He drags the comforter up; it’s winter in Soul Society and there’s a cold draft coming in through the window sash. She might be able to tolerate the cold thanks to her zanpakutō, but he makes a mental note to get it fixed.

“Mm. Well, you said you like the tail,” Rukia says slowly, cheeks a little flushed. “So I thought…”

Ichigo’s own cheeks heat. They’ve used the tail, or more accurately, the _plug_ attached to the tail _,_ any number of times now, on nights when Rukia is his _Mistress_. “You thought…?” He keeps his voice soft and welcoming; Rukia’s not shy, exactly, but she’ll clam right up if she thinks he’s not interested.

“I thought maybe you’d like it if I fucked you.” The words are rushed, and her cheeks are even darker, but Ichigo just runs a hand down her arm, considering. He doesn’t pretend to misunderstand what she means. It’s not _surprising;_ in fact, he’s actually a little surprised that this is the first time she’s mentioning it.

“Is that something you’d like?” He shifts so that he can look her in the eye. When Rukia ducks her head, he huffs and rolls them so that she’s pinned beneath him. Ichigo’s lips cover hers in a long, slow kiss, one she returns as her arms slide around him to pull him closer. “Rukia.”

She relaxes beneath him, and Ichigo lets his weight sink into his wife. Not all of it – he keeps an arm braced so he won’t crush her – but he knows she likes being covered like this sometimes. His bright hair – it’s getting really long again, nearly to his waist – flows loose around them. “I’d like to try it,” she admits, violet eyes finally meeting his again.

He presses another kiss to her lips. “As my Mistress?” Ichigo watches the way a flush climbs up her throat as she nods, and then leans in to murmur in her ear, voice gone husky, “When do you want to fuck me, Mistress?” Rukia shivers beneath him as Ichigo rocks against her.

“You like that idea more than I thought you would,” she whispers, and grinds herself against the hard length of him. “We need a strap-on first but – oh, do _that_ – there was a pink Chappy one in the shop where I got your tail…”

She’s wet, and has already had him once tonight, so it’s easy to angle his hips and thrust into her so that Rukia throws her head back and moans her pleasure. But. “You are _not_ getting anything _Chappy_ related, or anything pink, near my ass,” Ichigo growls as he bottoms out inside her. But there’s no heat in his tone - she feels too _good_ around him, hot and wet as a flex of her muscles pulls him in deeper.

Despite being full of him she laughs, even when he circles her clit with his fingertips. “ _That’s_ your objection?” But then he flexes so that he feels even bigger inside of her, and Rukia’s breath catches in her throat.

His thrusts are slow as he smirks down at her. “I have to draw a line somewhere,” Ichigo tells her, and circles his hips. “But I’d like to try it.” He watches Rukia’s eyes darken with lust as he husks, “And I always want _you_.”

Rukia gives a throaty chuckle that turns into another moan and hitches one leg up over his hip. “Good,” she gets out as Ichigo rocks deeper, faster into her.

Then he slants his mouth over hers again and their bedroom falls silent except for their moans and the sound of them coming together, the sound of him filling her over and over. With his fingers he ushers her into an orgasm that makes her groan, low and wrecked beneath him, and only then does he bury himself in her and follow, filling her as he groans his pleasure into her mouth.

* * *

It’s almost three weeks before Rukia does anything more about her idea, but Ichigo knows she hasn’t forgotten about it. She’s hinted at it, once in their bedroom and once during a _captains’ meeting_ of all places. His wife is a minx when she wants to be; she knew what she was doing and wasn’t at all surprised when he laid her on the desk in her office afterwards and made her see stars.

At least the officers in _both_ of their divisions have learned to knock on their office doors. Rukia’s division is a little more respectful in general; the Thirteenth always has been. Ichigo, in charge of the Fifth following Shinji’s appointment to Central Forty-Six, has had to knock a few heads together from time to time. He doesn’t care what they say about _him_ , but Rukia? Even the greenest member of the division learns quickly that whenever Rukia is visiting, she is to be treated as though she walks on water.

But that’s neither here nor there. He hasn’t seen his wife in an entire _week_ thanks to a mission out beyond the Rukongai. Their return to the Seireitei just past dawn resulted not in rest but in requests for their report. Ichigo has been dealing with that and with a flurry of reports from the rest of the division, not to mention a week’s worth of paperwork. But finally, long after it’s full dark outside, Ichigo can go home. He leaves a stack of approved reports on Momo’s desk and nods to the guards as he exits the barracks, then uses flash-step to reach the home he shares with Rukia. It’s technically on the grounds of the Kuchiki estate but some distance from the manor; sometimes Ichigo’s still a little shocked by just how much land his wife’s clan – his clan – owns.

Yes, his clan. Ichigo goes by _Kurosaki_ on duty to avoid creating confusion with the other two Captains Kuchiki, but legally he has been Kuchiki Ichigo for the last fifteen years.

Ichigo greets the guards at the gates, for propriety’s sake – they get a little antsy when he flash-steps past them – but then flash-steps once more until he reaches their home. Rukia’s already home, he can tell; her waraji are neatly set aside in the genkan and he can feel her nearby. He removes his own waraji and sets them beside hers. Then he walks through their home, past the kitchen and living rooms, to their bedroom and pushes the door open slowly.

“I’m home,” he murmurs, and steps inside. The door slides shut with another gentle push.

Rukia turns towards him, and a little smile curves over her lips. “Welcome home,” she says in return, and when she reaches out for him Ichigo goes to her, arms wrapping around her and lips finding hers. “Miss me?” she asks, voice teasing, when their lips part.

“Mhm. Some days I regret agreeing to a captaincy,” he says as he tucks her head beneath his chin. “I _hate_ going on missions without you.” He’s not sure if he’d call himself under- or overdressed; she’s in a silky black yukata that leaves a tantalizing expanse of her neck and chest bare. Ichigo feels scruffy and unkempt by comparison. Her bunny ears are on the nightstand. _I’m hers tonight then_ , he thinks, and a little frisson of anticipation moves through him.

Rukia kisses him again. “Why don’t you go take a hot bath?” she suggests. “I have a…few other things to get ready.” At Ichigo’s raised eyebrow, she just smirks.

So, he tightens his arms around her once more before letting go so that he can walk into their bathroom and disrobe. He really could use a bath; after a week in the field Ichigo feels pretty gross, even though he scrubbed up in the barracks this morning. The tub is already almost full, and he silently blesses Rukia for getting it ready for him. _Ulterior motives and all,_ he thinks as he sinks into the hot water. With the door partway open he can hear her soft footfalls as she moves around their bedroom.

Her reiryoku hums gently and reaches for him, and Ichigo relaxes into the hot water surrounding him. Having her close immediately eases him. He doesn’t rush, but he doesn’t linger either, and focuses on scrubbing every inch of his body. He washes his hair, too, before draining the tub and giving himself a final rinse with clean water. There’s a fresh towel already waiting for him.

Rukia’s waiting for him when he comes back into their bedroom, broad body naked except for a thin towel that he uses to squeeze water from his long hair. “Forgot the kido again?” she teases, and Ichigo huffs.

“Didn’t want to risk setting my hair on fire,” he says sheepishly. “Do you mind…?”

Her hands come up in answer, and Ichigo rests his forehead against hers as her hands brush over his hair. She smells of the faint lavender and mint scent of their soap, the faint scent of her shampoo, and something beneath the other notes that just says _home_ to him. His arm wraps around her waist as her expertly wielded kido flickers over his hair until it’s dry and soft. “Thanks,” he murmurs.

“Mm. Go put the towel away,” Rukia tells him, and Ichigo leaves a kiss on her forehead before he does as she asks. He puts his hair up in a messy bun, too – a good choice since she’s holding his collar in hand when he shuts the bathroom door behind him. The bunny ears are perched on her head, too, holding back her chin-length hair.

It’s been months since that first night, and he knows by now what she wants of him. Ichigo kneels at her feet and relaxes into Rukia when she presses closer to slip the padded leather around his neck. “Red’s my safe word again,” he murmurs into her ear.

“Red is your safe word,” she repeats, voice soft, and when she leans closer they kiss, long and slow in the low lights of their bedroom. “I’m going to fuck you tonight,” Rukia murmurs into his mouth.

He knows what she means, and Ichigo’s cheeks heat up. “If that’s what my Mistress wants,” he agrees huskily. Their eyes meet before she kisses him again.

“But first,” Rukia says, as her fingers play with a few strands of hair that have already come loose from his bun, “You’re going to eat me out.”

He can’t help the way he licks his lips. “Yes, Mistress,” he agrees. When she backs up to the edge of the bed he follows, and deftly unties the sash of her yukata. She’s nude beneath the silky robe. “I’ve missed you all week,” Ichigo admits, and lowers his lips to her neck first.

“Prove it,” Rukia orders, but she shivers when he smirks up at her.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ichigo husks against the soft skin of her shoulder. He kisses his way down her body, lips trailing over her breasts and paying homage to each nipple before he drags them lower. She’s left the cuffs off for now, and so he’s free to slide her leg over his shoulder so that she’s spread open for him.

When his lips touch her, just a soft graze really, Rukia moans his name. He already knows that she missed him as much as he missed her – but he still loves the way she’s extra sensitive after a week without him. It’s the only good thing about missions away from her, he’s convinced. Ichigo’s gentle at first, lips grazing over the soft folds of her, and fingertips following, but soon she demands more, and he laves his tongue over her skin more thoroughly, lapping up the heady taste of her. She’s so wet for him already, and Ichigo nuzzles her thigh in between drinking up every drop of her. He savors the sound of her moans and the way her leg pulls him closer involuntarily.

“So good,” Rukia moans as she watches him, pupils blown wide. “Use your fingers,” she commands him, and Ichigo curls first one and then a second finger into her. His lips curve when she bucks against him.

“Will you come for me, Mistress?” he asks against her thigh before he traces shapes along her skin with his tongue while his fingers thrust and stretch her.

“If you’re good,” she gasps.

Ichigo looks up at her, at the flush that’s climbing up her neck and the way she’s already panting for him, and decides that he’ll be as good as she wants him to be. He’s already hard, cock standing full and nearly ready for her, just from seeing her like this.

One hand finds the back of his head and pushes him closer. Ichigo grins but goes willingly, eagerly sucking on her clit as the walls of her pussy clutch at him, a telltale sign that she’s close. “Please,” he husks against her skin.

She grinds herself against his face and falls over the edge when his tongue strokes just right, clenching around his fingers while he eagerly presses his mouth to her and savors the way Rukia shudders against him. Her moans fill the air, and he keeps licking, drinking her up until she squirms away, over sensitized and panting. “So good to me,” Rukia murmurs as she catches her breath.

Ichigo presses a kiss to her inner thigh and watches her, waiting for her to tell him what she needs. When she orders him onto the bed he rises smoothly and joins her, lips pressing a kiss to her neck as he whispers, “Yes, Mistress,” again.

“Mm. You’re so hard,” she teases, and wraps a hand around his cock. Ichigo jerks involuntarily and moans for her, one hand clutching at the bedsheets while the other curls over her hip.

“Because I need you,” Ichigo says, a faint whine of need in his voice.

“And you’ll have me,” Rukia promises, but there’s a smirk on her lips. “ _After_ I have you. Get on your knees, ass in the air.”

His cheeks burn. “Yes, Mistress,” Ichigo agrees. But he steals a kiss from her first, one that she returns with an indulgent smile. He’s hers for the night, yes, but they’re always each other’s, and Rukia – well. She never begrudges him these stolen kisses. He kneels for her as she asks and wraps his arms around a pillow so that he can more easily lean forward and raise his hips higher.

“Good,” Rukia murmurs, and her lips press to the small of his back. “Relax for me,” she adds, and reaches for the bottle of lube they keep in the nightstand.

He hisses when the cold liquid drips on his skin, but his lips part on a low moan when her finger presses inside him. On display for her and at her mercy, all Ichigo can do is shiver when a second finger joins the first and she thrusts slowly, adding more of the slick liquid and pushing it inside him. Her cool, slender digits curve and press against a spot that makes him moan whenever she touches it. “Ru—Mistress,” he gasps, as her fingers scissor to open him further.

“Mm?” she asks. Her free hand slides between his legs and wraps around his cock, then, and Ichigo loses his train of thought in favor of groaning her name, jaw slack and cheeks hot. Her hand feels so _good_ around him, sword-callused but still soft as she strokes along his length and rubs her thumb over the slit in the head of his cock.

“Need you,” Ichigo moans, hands clutching the pillow more tightly as he jerks into her grasp.

“I know,” Rukia agrees. Her hand falls away and the bottle clicks open again. “I’m going to add a third finger, okay?”

He shivers against her but nods into the pillow. “Okay,” Ichigo agrees, and groans when another finger joins the first two inside him, stretching him further open. Her hand wraps around him again, making him hiss. “Feels so good,” he mumbles when her fingers press against that spot inside him again, and he arches back against her, eyes shut tight and cheeks burning.

Rukia takes her time, and Ichigo’s _trembling_ by the time she finally pulls her fingers from him. There’s a cloth on the nightstand and she wipes her fingers on it before she reaches for something else. “Turn over,” she orders.

When Ichigo does, he sees what’s in her hand and he shivers involuntarily. “ _Oh_ ,” he says. It occurs to him to be grateful that she listened to him didn’t pick something _pink_ or Chappy-themed. But the dildo is different than he expected: it’s almost as pale as Rukia and curved in a way that Ichigo knows is meant to drive him wild. There’s another length jutting up from the back of it, shorter and with a more dramatic curve. “Don’t you need a harness?” he asks finally.

When she grins at him, he knows she’s been up to something. “Nope,” Rukia says. “The smaller side is for me.”

The thought of her being filled up while she fucks him makes Ichigo a little lightheaded, and he leans up to steal another kiss from her. “Can I slide it inside of you?” he asks against her lips. “I love filling you.” She shivers, and he knows she’ll let him.

“Mm. There’s something else special about it, too. _Someone_ from the Fourth owed me a favor,” Rukia explains, “and taught me a kido so that I can _feel_ everything as if this was real.” Her voice goes a little dreamy at that, and Ichigo hums thoughtfully under his breath as he nuzzles against her neck.

“Sounds amazing,” he murmurs, and gently tips her onto her back.

“ _Ichigo_ ,” she says in a token protest.

“Please.” He grazes his lips over hers. “Please let me.”

“Well. If you’re willing to beg,” Rukia teases gently, and her lips on his are rougher and more passionate.

He takes the dildo from her hand and slides down her body once more, stopping to suck a hard nipple into his mouth before he settles between her legs and laps at her pussy again. When she’s moaning for him, Ichigo spreads her wider and slowly sinks the smaller half of the dildo inside her, letting it stretch and then fill her until the curve of it is nestled up against her clit. “Like that?” he asks, though he doesn’t have to ask – her eyes are hazy with pleasure.

“Yeah,” she whispers.

“Use the kido?” Ichigo suggests. He smirks up at her, an idea forming in his head, and waits until her hands move in a complicated pattern and a faint blue light coats her new toy before dissipating.

“ _Oh_.” Her beautiful eyes widen. “That feels… _wow_ ,” she manages.

“What does it feel like?” he asks. His hand strokes along her thigh gently.

“Like the _entire thing_ is my clit,” Rukia breathes.

He smirks. “Let me try something, Mistress?” Ichigo asks, eyes meeting hers and hand still gentle on her skin.

“Mm.” Rukia focuses on him and nods, then throws her head back and cries out with shocked pleasure as Ichigo slides his hand around her length and strokes, the way he would touch his own cock. “I-Ichigo,” she moans, hips bucking up towards him.

“Guess it works,” he says with a low chuckle. Then his mouth wraps around it and she covers her mouth to stifle a scream. He’s never done this, but Ichigo knows what _he_ likes. So he bobs his mouth up and down Rukia’s new toy shamelessly and listens to her shocked moans. It’s hard in his mouth but the surface is kind of soft, too. A little disconcertingly, it has no smell or taste – but he can still smell Rukia’s arousal, and this close to her, he can see the way her slick leaks from her. It’s ridiculously _hot_.

Suddenly, she pushes him back. “You’re…distracting me,” Rukia accuses through her ragged breathing. “Get back on your hands and knees.”

Ichigo’s grin is unrepentant. “Yes, Mistress,” he says, and pulls away so that he can reposition himself just as she’s asked. He turns his head to look back at her and watch as she slicks the toy with more lube. Her pupils are blown wide with lust and she’s practically shivering with arousal. Knowing the size of this thing, though, and knowing she’ll be pressing it inside of him soon... Suddenly he’s a little nervous. What if it hurts? What if he doesn’t like it? What if _she_ doesn’t like it? He doesn’t want to disappoint her, she’s clearly been looking forward to this for weeks, and—

His face must show some or even all of that, because Rukia presses close to him and leans in to kiss him, long and slow. “Relax,” she orders, but gently, against his lips. “It’s _us_ , remember?”

Some of the tension leaves him. “Yeah,” he agrees softly, and lifts a hand to cup her cheek. They kiss again, open-mouthed and slow, until they’re both breathing raggedly.

Rukia settles behind him again, but then she’s silent for a moment. “Turn over,” she says. “I want to _see_ you.”

Ichigo does as she asks and catches the way her breath hitches as he sprawls over their bed, cock hard for her, eyes dark with lust for her, and _her_ collar still wrapped around his neck.

And Rukia - she’s _beautiful,_ kneeling between his legs like this. Her pale skin gleams in the low light of their bedroom, a flush of pink climbing up her throat and cheeks as she looks at him. There’s a drop of sweat trailing between her breasts, and her nipples are hard for him.

And between her legs – Ichigo’s cheeks heat up again. There’s the dildo, of course, but she’s so _wet_ that her slick is gleaming on her inner thighs. He makes an abortive move toward his cock but stops at a look from her and clutches at the bedsheets instead.

Rukia’s tongue darts out to moisten her lips and she grabs for the lube again, dripping more of it onto her toy as he watches. Her eyes roll back into her head as she gives it an experimental stroke, and she glares at him when she sees the resulting insolent grin on his face. “The kido is _really_ strong,” she admits. Then she reaches down and suddenly the head of the dildo is pressed against the puckered rosebud of his ass. “I’m going to go slow,” Rukia tells him. “Just – tell me if you need me to stop.”

Ichigo nods and leans up to steal another kiss. “I’m ready, Mistress,” he tells her, voice low and husky. But his breath stalls in his throat at the first press of it against him, and he has to force himself to relax and let Rukia keep control. _Her_ mouth is already dropped open a low moan.

The press of her hips is gentle but inexorable as she thrusts her way inside him, opening him up and slowly but surely filling him. Ichigo tries to keep his eyes on hers, but when she presses against that spot lightning flashes in his eyes and he throws his head back to groan her name, body shaking. He’s _so_ hard, and he reaches for his cock again without really meaning to. He strokes along his length and forces his eyes open again so that he can watch her.

Rukia’s hips press against him as she bottoms out. Her body’s shaking against his, too – and he knows exactly how she feels. “How’s – god, you’re so _tight_ – how’s that?” she asks, cheeks red.

Ichigo reaches for her, dragging her closer and meeting her halfway to kiss her, open-mouthed and wet. “Feels so good,” he says, low and frantic against her lips. “I need you so much.”

Her lips curve, but Rukia pulls back just a little as she circles her hips and makes him choke on air. “I didn’t tell you that you could touch yourself,” she reminds him. “What happened to obeying your mistress?”

He huffs out a breath, cheeks flushed. “Kind of overwhelmed here,” Ichigo mutters, and by sheer force of will manages to take his hand from his cock. “Sorry, Mistress.”

“No touching yourself until I say you can,” she orders, and starts to move.

Ichigo thinks he might come even _without_ touching himself, and then he doesn’t think anything at all, because the press of her hips against his and the way she strokes into him, thrusting slowly through the tight ring of muscle, is so _good_. There’s a little drag even with the lube, but he likes that – and every time the dildo presses just right Ichigo moans for her, low and rough into the air between them.

“Do you like this?” Rukia asks as she moves inside him. There’s a sheen of sweat on her body and she’s already panting for him. When she bottoms out inside him again, she grinds her hips against his and keens.

“Yes – Rukia, god, I need more,” he groans, and bucks up towards her.

She doesn’t correct him. “Tell me what you need,” she orders, and circles her hips before pulling back and thrusting into him again. “I’m going to make you come like this,” Rukia murmurs, voice heavy with pleasure.

“Need you to _move_ ,” Ichigo pants, eyes heavy-lidded as he watches her. “I can take it.”

Rukia shivers at his words. “You’re so good for me,” she whispers. Her hips pick up speed, then, thrusting harder and even deeper inside of him. With every stroke Ichigo moans for her, low and choked with need. His cock is an angry red as it bobs between them, leaking precum that drips down his length and smears against his stomach.

“Need you to touch my cock, _please_ Mistress,” he begs as she grinds the thick base of the dildo against him. It’s warm now, from his body heat and hers.

Rukia moans for him, low and throaty, and nods her head. “Touch yourself. Don’t stop until you come,” she orders, and thrusts faster. She bottoms out with every stroke to make sure she drives him higher, making him see lightning.

“Yes,” he hisses, and grabs for his cock again. She’s rocking into him almost as fast as he would fuck her, hands gripping his hips for leverage. Her nails bite into his skin but Ichigo barely even feels it; he’s too busy stroking his cock and groaning for her every time she presses deep into him. “Please,” he begs as they rock together. He hitches a leg up over her hip, making Rukia’s eyebrow quirk at the oh-so-familiar move, and his free arm slides up and around her back to urge her closer.

“That’s it,” she murmurs, and moans his name as she moves faster. “I know you can take me, I know you want to take _everything_.” She grinds her hips into his and Rukia’s mouth drops open on another, incredulous moan.

He drinks in her praise and her pleasure as his hand strokes frantically, thumb rubbing over his slit just the way he likes. “G-god, I’m close already,” Ichigo pants as a familiar pressure gathers and he shudders for her.

“Mmm—me too,” Rukia moans.

He looks up at her in amazement. “Really? That’s – that’s _so_ hot,” he mutters and bucks up, hand moving even faster. “You’re going to come because you’re fucking me, and I’m – nngh!” Ichigo writhes beneath her, and he’s _so_ close, barely holding back. “I’m going to come too, _Rukia_ , I—”

“Come for me,” she commands, and thrusts _hard_ , so that Ichigo really does see stars as with one more stroke he roars her name while his orgasm rushes over and through him. His cock spurts milky white seed all over his stomach and hers, and Ichigo bucks again until she follows him, thrusting frantically while moaning his name.

She pulls out, making him choke on air, and collapses against him as her body shivers and shakes. His arms are shaking too but Ichigo manages to tug her closer so that he can hold her, lips pressing frantically against hers while his arm wraps tight around her to steady her. She’s just as wrecked, and they cling together in the wake of it.

They’re quiet except for rough breathing and their pounding hearts for a long time. One of the bunny ears is poking him, dangerously close to his eye, and Ichigo eventually leans up and pulls the headband from her head. He presses his lips to her neck and reaches down to gently – _very_ gently – slide the other end of the dildo out of Rukia, sending a gush of her slick onto the bed. “You _really_ liked that,” he murmurs, and nips her skin.

“Mm. You did too,” Rukia says, voice stuttering over the words. She nuzzles closer. “Thought we said only _I_ get to take the headband off,” she complains mildly.

Ichigo chuckles low in his throat, and brushes his lips over her shoulder. “My eye was in danger.”

“You’re just lucky I’m such a lenient mistress,” Rukia teases.

He strokes a hand over her flank and leans up to kiss her again. “How are you feeling?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” She turns in his arms and tilts her head so that she can meet his eyes. “Did you…enjoy it? Are you sore?”

He can’t help it – he chuckles again. “I’m a little sore, but I loved it,” Ichigo admits. “Told you I love being _yours_.”

Her hand rests against his heart for a moment and then slides lower, heedless of the mess on his stomach. “Good,” Rukia says softly.

“Mm, but you’re not entirely satisfied yet, are you?” Ichigo asks as he watches her hand drift lower.

Her cheeks flush. “Well,” Rukia mumbles. “It felt _really_ good, but it’s not the same as when you’re inside me.” Her voice is soft and low – and a little embarrassed.

 _Which is silly, really,_ Ichigo thinks as he nips her shoulder gently and rolls them so that she’s on her back. “’Course it isn’t,” he agrees, and presses open-mouthed kisses to her lips and then her neck. “But I can fix that for you.”

Rukia rocks up against him; he’s already getting hard again. “You’re not _entirely satisfied_ either, are you?” she asks teasingly.

“I will _never_ have enough of you,” Ichigo husks, and urges her leg over his hip so that he can rock his hardening cock against her skin. “I’m going to get hard for you again just like this, rubbing myself on your pussy and teasing your clit, and then I’m going to fill you up and make love to you.”

Rukia squirms beneath him and hooks her other leg around him too. Her arms come up and her fingers play with the collar still around his neck. “Mm. I like that idea,” she agrees, and her voice edges into a moan. “You’re still wearing my collar,” she points out.

“Still yours,” he murmurs, and leans down to kiss her again. “Want the headband back?”

“Mm. Just – ah! – just keep doing this,” Rukia tells him. He’s getting harder and harder against her, and she grinds her hips up against his, clit brushing against the underside of his cock. She’s soft and swollen against him. When his fingers dip low, testing how wet she is, Rukia shivers and moans his name against his neck. She’s _dripping_ for him.

Sinking into her is exactly like coming home. Ichigo sheaths himself in her with a single thrust, one that makes them moan and cling together more tightly. “Good?” he asks, though _she_ feels so good wrapped around _him_ that he almost thinks he might come again just from being inside her.

“Perfect,” she moans, and then they’re moving together, slow and unhurried. He fills her with every thrust, hips circling and grinding into her.

“You’re so wet for me,” Ichigo murmurs. “You liked fucking me with that toy, didn’t you?”

“Loved it,” she moans, and rocks her hips up to meet his with every long, slow thrust. “Loved making you scream for me.”

Ichigo rocks a little faster. “I liked screaming for you,” he admits, voice husky in her ear. Her pupils are blown wide again when he draws back to look at her, and he grinds against her, buried deep, until Rukia’s jaw goes slack and she moans, long and loud for him.

Her lips find his and they kiss again, soft and wet until Rukia tightens her legs around him and tells him that she needs more, that she needs him faster and even _deeper_. He smirks against her mouth and gives her what she needs, his voice husky as he tells her how good she feels around him and how much he loves feeling her around him, so tight and wet.

“Touch me,” she demands, and when Ichigo’s fingers slip between them Rukia groans at the feel of his fingertips circling her clit again.

“Going to come for me?” Ichigo asks, and groans as she tightens around him.

“ _Faster._ Keep – mm – keep doing just that and I will.”

He presses his mouth to hers, a long, devouring kiss as he thrusts deeper, faster into her so that their bodies slap together in the warm air of their room. Ichigo’s fingers seek for _just_ the right spot, for the sensitive place just to the left of her clit that always makes her come. He can barely hold back, she feels so _good_ wrapped around him.

Rukia falls apart first, moaning his name into his mouth and writhing so sweetly beneath him, but her pussy squeezes so tight around him that he follows, spending himself in her with a low, choked groan of her name.

They collapse together again, limbs heavy and loose, bodies covered with sweat and their fluids. Their lips meet in another kiss before Ichigo tucks her closer and they rest a while. In fact, they doze off, lured by exhaustion and satisfaction in equal measure. When Ichigo opens his eyes again the clock on the nightstand tells him it’s the middle of the night. Rukia’s not sound asleep, but she’s definitely still dozing as she rests against him.

He thinks about tucking them in and going back to sleep, but she’ll be annoyed with him in the morning if he does. So he untangles himself carefully and runs the water in their tub before he comes back and lifts Rukia into his arms.

“Mn?”

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” he says quietly. He walks into the bathroom with her as she wakes up a little more, and together they wash up, quiet and soft with one another in the low light. It’s her hands that remove the collar, setting it aside on the edge of the sink so that it doesn’t get wet.

Ichigo’s done first, and he wraps a forest green yukata around himself. He leaves her to clean up their bedroom. The sheets are a lost cause and he finds fresh ones before bringing her yukata back into the bathroom. Rukia’s already drying off with a towel, and hums appreciatively when he helps her into her yukata.

They tuck one another into bed when everything is cleaned up and put away, and Ichigo presses a kiss to the top of her forehead. “Love you,” he murmurs as they settle and drift into sleep.

“I love you too.” Rukia’s hand rests over his heart, her head tucked against his shoulder, and they sleep at last, deep under the soft duvet. And if she somehow ends up as the big spoon come dawn, slender body tucked around his much larger one and her arm flung over him to keep him close, well. Ichigo doesn’t mind being the little spoon.


End file.
